


Christmas Morning

by opalheart12



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Precious, happy holidays, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalheart12/pseuds/opalheart12
Summary: Abbie and Crane exchange gifts on Christmas morning, including one that will change their relationship forever.





	Christmas Morning

It’s the smell of cookies and burning firewood that get her out of her sleep. When she rolls over to the edge of the (empty) bed, she checks the time on her phone. It’s Christmas Day and it’s almost 9am. She looks outside to see a blanket of snow covering everything in sight. It’s the type of snow that looks picturesque rather than indicative of a snowpocalypse. It might get worse later but she adores it for now. 

 

The shower she takes is almost scalding because the cold air snuck into the bathroom and she needed to warm up. When she gets out she towel dries her freshly co-washed hair to air dry. She knows they aren't going anywhere today and that makes choosing what to wear a little easier. Ultimately, she settles on a thick red cashmere sweater Crane got her last month, black tights, and fluffy socks that had been a Secret Santa gift from her work holiday party. 

 

She comes downstairs and sees Crane taking the cookies out of the oven, noting how absolutely heavenly they smell. She can hear and see the fireplace going from where she’s standing. Crane sits the pan of cookies on the oven and turns to face her. He must have heard her coming.

 

“Happy Christmas, treasure.” His eyes are warm and bright, filled with love for her. She can see he’s been up for a while now. “How are you this morning?”

 

Abbie yawns before walking over to place a sleepy kiss on his lips. Truth be told, she wants nothing more than to spend the day in bed with him. She doesn’t need much this year. “Still tired. Very hungry.”

 

Crane smiles at her and kisses her again. “Go back to bed. I’ll bring your food and presents in.” 

 

Abbie feigns forgetfulness. “Presents? Oh, no, I forgot about —“

 

“Abbie!” Crane interrupts with a scandalized smile. “You forgot Christmas?”

 

She can’t hold in her laughter and watches with satisfaction as Crane realizes she was joking. “Baby, I could never forget Christmas with you.” 

 

Fifteen minutes later, Abbie has created a nest of sorts on their king bed with all the blankets and pillows she could find. The fireplace in their room is roaring (she’s lit it all by herself, thank you very much) and the Christmas candles release a heavenly scent into the air. She fishes Crane’s presents from under her side of the bed, happy to note they are still perfectly wrapped.

 

Crane comes in the room carrying a tray with food for both of them. There are two glasses of hot cocoa and cinnamon apple muffins on it. He places it in front of her while he goes to get her presents from the living room. When he comes back, Abbie has already demolished half a muffin. 

 

They place their presents in a pile in front of them, deciding they’ll eat breakfast first and then open them. Breakfast is a rather quiet affair and they get through it quickly. Abbie, Crane notices, is anxious to get to the gifts.

 

“Alright, I wanna go first,” Abbie says when they’re done eating. She tosses a small flat box at him. “Open it.” She’s tugging at her lip, he notices, like she’s worried he won’t like it.

 

Crane has never been the sort ti rip open gifts so he unwraps it carefully and sees the little box inside. He opens it and sees a gold locket on a brown leather chain. His mind races as he touches the gold, holds it up closer to see, and realizes that it looks and feels familiar to him for some reason. When he opens it, two things inside make his heart slow up for a moment: a picture of his parents and one of Abbie. He turns it over and sees an inscription on the back that says  _ My love always _ and he thinks he might melt.

 

“Do you like it?” Abbie asks when she sees the look on his face. “I had Hawley track down this big ass gold picture frame that used to be in Crane Manor back in Scotland and got him to melt it down into this. I know it’s probably plain and—“

 

“Abbie, my heart, I  _ love  _ it. And I love  _ you. _ ” He quickly pulls on the necklace and hands her a medium square shaped box that feels a little heavy. “Your turn.”

 

When it comes to gifts, Abbie’s not like Crane at all. She’s impatient and it shows when she rips the wrapping to shreds. Inside her box is a photo album that Crane made himself. Inside are all the pictures of them they’ve ever taken from shortly after they first met to Thanksgiving a month ago. Abbie feels herself tearing up a little and she hugs Crane tightly and kisses him.

 

The next few gifts go by in a blur: a pocket watch and a book for Crane, boots Abbie had been eyeing for a month, and a mug and cocoa set for her office. Finally, they’re done.

 

Crane pulls Abbie closer to him so that she’s cuddling against his side, her head on his chest. She feels sleep pulling at her again and nods off. Crane watches her thoughtfully, thinking how very lucky he is that she chose to be with him. The small box in the nightstand feels like it’s reaching out to him telepathically. 

 

Abbie wakes up when she feels Crane move. She opens her eyes just in time to see him put something back in the nightstand drawer in a hurry and she frowns slightly. “What’s that?” She asks, sleep still clinging to her voice.

 

Crane freezes and turns to her with a guilty and nervous look on his face. He pulls the small box out of the nightstand and sits up. Abbie sits up too, feeling confused now. “Are you gonna break up with me, Crane?” Abbie asks even though she knows that’s not it. But why else would he look like a swarm of bees was stuck in his stomach?

 

“Absolutely not!” Crane sounds affronted and Abbie smiles in relief. “Quite the opposite actually.”

 

“Huh?” Abbie’s brain still has sleep all over it and really, she’d rather speed through all this so she can go back to cuddling with Crane the way she wanted. 

 

Crane hands her the small, black velvet box. It feels light and heavy all at once to Abbie and she feels nerves settling in her stomach. She’s pretty sure she knows what this is.

 

“Open it.” Crane commands quietly. He’s a little closer to her now, she notices. And he looks unspeakably nervous.

 

Still, Abbie does what he asks and opens the box only to drop it a second later. There’s a ring inside, the very same one Abbie had seen on TV a few months back and said how beautiful it was to her. 

 

“Abbie,” he begins, taking her hands in his. “I love you so much that it feels unreal at times. You challenge me, you push me to become a better man, you see through all my faults and flaws and love me anyway. My life has been the best I could ever wish for since I met you. Anyway, I say all that to ask if you would make me an even luckier man by becoming my wife.”

 

She responds by jumping him and kissing him so hard she worries she might not be able to breathe. Her hands scramble at his shirt as she tries to pull it over his head and he matches her actions exactly. It’s not until their clothes are gone that Crane takes her face in his hands, his eyes boring into hers, and asks her again, “Abbie, will you marry me?”

 

Abbie smiled and happy tears filled her eyes. “That was my answer, you dork! Of course I’ll marry you!” 

 

Crane feels around for the box that got shuffled around a few minutes ago and pulls the ring out to place it on her finger. It looks even more beautiful than he could ever have imagined on her. 

 

“Beautiful.” He whispers reverently as he stares at the ring and then back at her. “Absolutely beautiful.”


End file.
